Mars
Mars (火星, kasei) as she is known by his codename, her real name is unknown. A close ally Christopher X., Mars is a major part in the Italian Radical Movement. She is quite skilled, and plays a vital role in Christopher's plans. She serves as the "secret weapon" to his true motives. Appearance Mars is a teenage girl with long black hair with streaks of red and dark green eyes. Often seen wearing an all black dress with two straps, it is a large contrast to her pale white skin. In her hair, she wears multiple black colored roses that also connect to a long veil that reaches her lower back. She is often seen carrying a brown stuffed bear with one eye missing and the mouth having the appearance of being sewn shot. Inside of this stuffed bear is a small revolver that she can use to quickly kill those who let their guard down at her appearance. Personality Suffering from schizophrenia causing major dillusions of the mind, as well as giving her the impression that people are after her. Finding comfort solely in Christopher, she only speaks to him and is stricken in fear when others begin to talk to her. Stemming from the spur of her Contract abilities, she saw horrible visions of the end of the world that caused her to believe that someone or something was going to kill her. Before her powers, Mars was a young orphan who was training to be a Holy Sister of the Catholic Church. During that time, she was shown to be cheery and very care free seeking only a merry life and to enjoy the simple things. After the appearance of Hell's Gate; she would come to be stricken with horrible nightmares and visions that caused her great misery and fear changing her personality forever. Abilities *'Precognition': The ability to sense danger and see into the future subconsciously through sleep or by sheer will when she is awake, Mars can sense future disasters and events. Through steady use of her abilities, she can predict others moves to relay to her allies. Not a fighter, she serves as a support like figure to her allies, assisting them emotionally while in combat. :Obeisance: Forced to pay to Obeisance of spinning any object she can get her hands on, she is often seen with a unique gold coin with a picture of a cross on it. Shown to set it on its rim, she will give the object a flick causing it to spin for a few seconds. Besides this obeisance, she has shown to have to deal with a major form of schizophrenia. *'Skilled Strategist': Shown to be an expert strategist in the art of battle and warfare, she is adept in guiding her allies during combat. Able to deduce dozens of strategies when confronting enemies, she has shown to play with her fingers and scratch her arms with her finger nails. Equipment Brown Stuffed Bear A small stuffed brown bear, usually seen cradled in her arms; it is not just a toy. Concealing a small semi-automatic pistol in its body, she will rip off its head and pull the gun out for use. The Bear itself is often used as a medium for Mars as she often "talks" to it, perceiving it as somebody who will not harm her. This insane rambling often brings fear into her allies. Quotes Trivia * Mr. Bear is a homage to Teddy Bear from the Call of Duty: World at War video game.